The present invention relates generally to holders for compact discs and, more particularly, to compact discs holders having printed information that accompanies the compact disc.
Compact discs are used to store both digitally recorded music and computer programming information. The use of compact discs for computer programming has risen dramatically over the past few years and this use will likely increase because of the ability to store an enormous amount of data on a compact disc.
Audio compact discs, i.e., those containing prerecorded music, are typically stored in plastic containers known in the trade as "jewel boxes." Jewel boxes utilize front and rear plastic panels that are hinged together along adjacent edges. Although the jewel box is an effective storage device for compact discs, it is not recyclable and it is prone to breakage when sent through the mail.
Furthermore, jewel boxes are bulky compared to the thin compact disc stored therein. Manufacturing costs for the jewel box are also relatively high. The plastic jewel box is not easily printed on and any printed information accompanying the compact disc is enclosed in the box and positioned to show through the jewel box. As such, the manufacturing expense includes not only the plastic, molding and assembly costs for the jewel box but also the printing and paper costs for the inserts. The size of the jewel box limits the amount of printed matter that can accompany the compact disc. Small information booklets are either enclosed in the jewel box or held within a recess on the back of the jewel box. Removal of such booklets is awkward.
Software compact discs, i.e., those containing computer program information are known in the art as CD-ROMS. These types of compact discs also are typically stored in plastic jewel boxes. Often, a program manual accompanies the compact disc that is significantly thicker than the jewel box itself. This requires an additional package to enclose both the program manual and the jewel box containing the compact disc. Quite often, an end user will misplace either the manual or the jewel box.
There have been attempts to provide compact disc holders that overcome the disadvantages of the jewel box. These holders are formed from paper, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,318. Although compact, this compact disc holder provides little room for printed information and any such information must be printed on the front and back covers only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,284 discloses a compact disc holder that uses one large, single sheet of paper that is folded accordion-style in a map-like fashion for storage within the CD holder. Opening and refolding the printed material is awkward and the number of folds increases the cost of the holder. The compact disc holders and packages of the prior art do not provide any compact disc carrier that also provides for the accompaniment of a thick manual. Additionally, the prior art is without a secure mailer for transmitting compact discs and program booklets in an inexpensive, secure and reliable manner.
The present invention is directed to a compact disc folder which overcomes the disadvantages of the aforementioned prior art.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet having distinct cover and booklet portions and which holds a compact disc in an internal pocket as well as printed text or instructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc paged carrier for holding a compact disc and providing a suitable amount of printed information with the compact disc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet having a relatively rigid cover portion that encloses a disc-receiving pocket and a text portion having multiple pages, the pages being integrated into the booklet and attached to the cover portion thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder for holding a compact disc and for holding a booklet accompanying the compact disc that is several times thicker than the compact disc.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet, the booklet having a cover portion that has a disc-receiving pocket attached therewith in the interior of the booklet, the booklet having a text portion disposed in the interior of the booklet adjoining the disc-receiving pocket.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder booklet that encloses a compact disc and an accompanying booklet in a secure manner so that the folder booklet may also function as a mailer that encloses the compact disc in a disc-receiving pocket and an informational booklet of approximately the same or greater thickness as the compact disc, the manual and disc-receiving pocket adjoining each other when the folder is closed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet, the booklet having a distinct cover portion and at least one distinct paged portion enclosed by the cover, the cover portion including at least one disc-receiving pocket formed on an interior surface thereof and the booklet portion being attached to the interior of the cover portion, the cover portion including front and rear panels that define front and rear portions of the folder, one of the front and rear panels including at least one extension portion separated therefrom by at least one foldline, the extension portion being foldable upon the booklet portion.